robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
3id3mahsonl33fy0u0D Part Two
Part 2/2 When I looked at my profile, my avatar looked like 3id's avatar. He had wrote my status as "Help me...". Also he had deleted all of my friends, except for his account. I then looked at the catalog I had owned. He had deleted everything I owned except for what I was wearing. So I had to get free clothing because I had no more Robux. So I had equipted some free clothes from ROBLOX. I then changed my status to "Got my account back yay!". After that I sent friend requests to all of my main friends, except for Owen's account. Owen owned the account that 3id said "Congrats, you have sold your soul to an unknown user!" first. The account had been apparently banned. Most of the requests were accepted. I then blocked 3id's number. My friend and I just tried to forget about it, but 3id joined. But this time it was even stranger, all of the sudden, everyone except for my friend, 3id, and I had left. Then 3id said in the chat "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? AFTER I LET YOU GO, WHY DID YOU RETURN?!?!?!" That was when my friend started texting me rapidly "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?", "IM REALLY SCARED", "I DONT WANT TO BE HACKED". So he left the game. I was just confused, why he was targeting me? 3id then left. Soon later I tried to unfriend him, but I couldn't. I chatted to him "Why can't I unfriend you?", he soon replied "..." then he said something in binary code. I then went to a binary code translator. The binary code had spelled "Death". Now my friend was so scared about this hacker to the point where he quit the game. So I just ignored it and started to play Redwood Prison. But 3id joined and all of the other players left. Then he said in the chat "Guess my name backwards" I then wrote his name down backwards on a piece of paper. The name backwards had said "Doyoufeelnoshamedie" with some numbers acting as letters. That was when I got really creeped out. Then again my computer shut down. Again, I got logged out of Roblox. When I tried all the passwords I could think of, including 3id, they would not work. So I made a new account called Robloxisawesom1303 and then looked at my other account. It was the same as the first time I got logged out but my status now was "...". I then looked at 3id's account. His status was "Robloxisawesome1303 is under my control". I then saw his game was updated, so i played it. The game was the same as before, but on the description of the game now had a link, so I clicked it. The link led to an image, the image showed me in my room playing 3id's game. that was the moment my power went out. in the reflection of my turned off computer, I saw an outline of a body and a pair of eyes. I turned around and saw a tall creature. In the dim light of the moon shining through the house, I could see a smile stretch across its face. I dashed into my bedroom and yanked my hunting rifle that I got for my 16th birthday out of my closet and pointed it at the shut and locked door. The creature then struck the door with so much force it put a hole in the door. Then it put its arm through the hole and felt for the lock. When it felt the lock and tried to unlock it, I shot it right where its hand was. It then let out the most ear piercing and terrifying scream I have ever heard. Than gave me enough time to break the bedroom window and escape. By the time I made it to the car the creature bursted through the door and dashed through the house and to the car with inhuman speed. It then hit the car and smashed the car window and tried to grab me. I then shot him with a pistol I had kept in the car at all times. It then let go of the car and I sped off. The creature then ran off in the opposite direction I was going. It had gone so far that I couldn't see it anymore. I then called 911 and told about the incident. The police investigated the area and found nothing but blood that was in my house. The police had said it might have been a rabid bear. I knew it was not a bear because the creature was about 7 feet, hairless, had a humanlike face, and the scream sounded nonlike a bear. A few days after the incident I found out that Owen had gone missing and was found in an abandoned factory with limbs and organs missing from his body. I then burst into tears. I am still sad to this day about Owen's death. I feel like the creature had something to do with 3id3mahsonl33fu0y0D. Tell me in the comments about what you think, I would appreciate it very much!!!! Category:Marked for Review